Los sueños que nos unen
by Doralix Graham
Summary: Noche tras noche, en sueños, su mente proyecta escenas que no le ocurrieron. Su alma revive sentimientos que nunca ha vivido. ¿Quién es ese chico que llora a su espalda? ¿Quién es la dueña de esos ojos verdes que le visitan en sueños?


Algunas situaciones y los personajes corresponden a Mizuki e Igarashi. Yo solo me inspire un poco para traerles este lindo minific.

Los sueños que nos unen.

1914

Ella corría a través de unas escaleras, no sabía porque lloraba, se sentía desconsolada. Sólo quería salir de aquel lugar, ya que se asfixiaba con su mismo llanto. En eso sintió que unas manos se entrelazaban a su cintura abrazándola muy fuerte como si no quisiera desprenderse, escucho una voz que le decía: — Candy quisiera que el tiempo se detenga y no separarnos más.— El chico que me ama, ¡ separarnos así! en eso sintió unas lágrimas en su cuello. Candy prometerme que seras feliz?. —Tú también Terry.

Y caminaba mientras el frío viento y la nieve golpeaban su rostro, pero ella no lo sentía.

Actualidad

— Candice, Candice despierta, otra vez estás muy intranquila y tienes todo tu rostro mojado por las lágrimas. — Definitivamente ya no puedes vivir así tienes que ir con un psicólogo para que te ayude con eso.

— Sí Annie tienes razón.

— Bueno Candice ¿ Y que soñabas?

— Ya lo sabes Annie lo mismo de siempre. Ese chico que me inquieta mucho. Es la voz más linda que he escuchado. Comenzó a reír y dice: bueno soñado.

— Annie la acaricia y las dos sonríen.

1912—1913

Que fría noche la neblina nubla mí vista, no puedo seguir así decía el chico que sentía como sí el mar lo llamara. — No, no puedo vivir así en un lugar donde nadie me quiere, ¿ Porque Dios me mandaste estos padres? Si no me aceptan para todos soy un estorbo. Estaba el tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que lo veía y lo comparaba con otro.

En eso el muchacho escucho un leve ruido pero no alcanzaba a distinguir de quien se trataba y simplemente pregunto: ¿ Hay alguien ahí? — de inmediato la chica voltea y le dice:— Disculpa no quería incomodarte. Me parecía que estabas llorando. Él muchacho soltó tremenda carcajada mientras decía: llorando yo, no me hagas reír pecosa. Lamento decirte pequeña pero realmente eres muy pecosa. — ¿ Pecosa yo? Buenos pues a mí me gustan las pecas. — No me digas que también estás muy contenta con tu naricita. — Srita Candy ¿ Esta usted ahí? — Bueno me voy, adiós pecosa. El muchacho se alejo con una enorme sonrisa y todo lo que sentía se le olvido.

Actualidad.

Terence, Terence despierta que sucede contigo estás con unas carcajadas tremendas mientras dices pecosa.

— ¡ Ay! Archibald soñé con la chica más linda que he visto en mí vida con esos hermosos ojos verdes como la esmeralda y una naricita llena de hermosas pecas que se mueven con gracia, ese cabello rubio lleno de caireles.

— Bueno si, si luego me dices más porque si no se nos hace tarde y llegaremos tarde a clases.

Mientras caminaban Terence y Archibal sobre sus vacaciones en como las pasarían a lo grande en Escocia. Terence tenía la impresión de que algo pasaría y se sentía todavía más feliz.

Candice trepada arriba de un árbol estaba muy inquieta meditaba en lo que había soñado en como ese muchacho la ponía muy intranquila. " Esa voz es como si me llamara, así lo siento" pero ¿ Quien sera? ¿ Lo conoceré algún día?

Terence iba con sus amigos rumbo a la plaza comercial iban todos muy contentos ya que les gustaba ir a un local de ahí donde habían maquinistas y un juego de baile ese era con el que él se divertía.

Al salir de plaza cuando iba pasando por uno de los locales una adivina se acerco a el y le dijo: A ti te estaba esperando muchacho. — Terence con cara de interrogación le contesta — ¿ a mí? Digo porque yo no la conozco. Si muchacho a ti sabes se que haz tenido sueños con una chica rubia, ella fue parte de tú pasado, pero desgraciadamente por gente mala y egoísta su vida juntos no pudo ser. Pero tienen otra oportunidad, una que no pueden despreciar y de ustedes depende estar juntos en está vida. Un hilo invisible los a unido desde siempre aprovecha muchacho que no siempre se logra lo que uno quiere.

El la miraba asombrado pero sin decir nada.

¿Que ocurre Terence? Te vas a dejar influenciar decía Neal con desprecio a la mujer. — No claro que no.

La mujer al ver que se alejaba sin decir ni preguntar nada solo le grito recuerde joven que " para saber su futuro tiene que saber del pasado".

Llego la noche y Terence no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le dijo la médium. Al mismo tiempo que imaginaba conocer a esa la chica de sus sueños. — Valla si me gustaría conocerla, no la conozco y mí corazón se acelera. Se quedo dormido con una sonrisa que iba llena de ilusión.

Un rayo de sol le dio directo en los ojos y por eso despertó. Se aseó y tomo un ligero desayuno pan tostado con queso philadelfia, jugo de naranja y algo de fruta. Esas mariposas en el estomago no lo dejaban tranquiló, así que hizo las maletas para su viaje a Escocia. Apenas termino de empacar sus cosas cuando sonó el timbre se dispuso abrir y se encontró con Archibal que sonreía de felicidad por esas merecidas vacaciones. Salieron del campus rumbo al aeropuerto.

Candice iba casi corriendo llegaba tarde para su vuelo a Escocia. Annie se adelanto para comprar una revista para distraerse durante el trayecto.

Al sonar el celular de Candice ella se distrajo, mientras contestaba la llamada y seguía caminando apurada tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien. y se le cayo su boleto de viaje así que se puso de cuclillas para levantarlo, pero la persona con la que tuvo el accidente también se agacho para ayudarla a recoger lo que se disperso por el piso, él muchacho solo dijo: — Disculpe Señorita. Pero al levantar la vista se quedo pasmado al ver los ojos de quien lo miraba con asombró. ¿ Eres tú? Quien entras en mis sueños. Y dispuestos a no perder está nueva oportunidad se sumieron en un beso muy anhelado.

Fin.

Escrita por Doralix Graham

Feliz cumpleaños Caballero Inglés.


End file.
